Forbidden Territory
by EternalAmortentia
Summary: Hermione Granger finds romance in the last place she thought to look, in Remus Lupin. Will they make it through one jealous Nymphadora Tonks' meddlesome ways? Rated M for later smut.
1. Chapter 1

**I see a lot of Hermione/Remus fics, so I thought I would do one of my own.**

**AU in their Trio's 6****th**** year, where Hermione and Ron never had feelings for each other.**

**BACKGROUND: I am aware that during the Christmas holidays the Harry and Ron stayed at The Burrow, not Grimmauld Place, but I preferred Grimmauld Place as my setting. Also, since Hermione isn't interested in Ron, they don't fight about Lavender, and she joins them to Grimmauld Place.. And I know that they found out about Horcruxes **_**after**_** the Christmas holidays, but this is AU where everything works my way to fit in with the story I wrote ;)**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

"So who is it?" Ginny demanded, leaning against the doorframe of their shared room.

Hermione's head snapped up from the pile of books she was studying.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, eyebrows furrowed at Ginny's sudden interrogation. Ginny crossed the room to stand over at the desk Hermione was sitting at, and pointed a finger at a page.

"That's the same book _and_ the same page you were on the last time I came in here. Two hours ago," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "And, you've drawn all in the margins."

Hermione glanced at her book, which was messily adorned with black scrawls, ink blots flourishing from where her quill had dropped out of her hand.

"Oh no," Hermione groaned. "This is a library book! Madam Pince is going to kill me…"

"Er, Hermione?" The brown bushy head did not look up from the vandalised book. "Hermione! You're seventeen." Hermione bit her lip, a conflicted look crossed her face.

"_Scourgify_," the scribbles vanished, and Hermione looked guiltily around, as if expecting a Ministry letter to appear. She still wasn't used to using magic outside of school.

"_That's_ what I'm talking about," Ginny said. "You've been on the same page for hours, _and_ you seem to have completely forgotten that you're of age. Obviously your mind is on something, or someone else."

Hermione scowled at Ginny's smirk.

"Ginny not everything has to do with boys, despite what you may think," she said teasing. "It's been an intense year. I've got Horcruxes to worry about, Harry's obsession with that dangerous book, the non-stop snogging of your dear brother to put up with, and I've got N.E.W.T.'s to prepare for on top of all of that!"

Hermione, Ron and Harry had decided that Ginny was trustworthy enough to confide in with about the Horcruxes, she was after all, Harry's crush, Ron's sister and her closest female friend.

"Yeah, but none of those things have ever made me stare dreamily out the window," Ginny said mischievously. "I could see you all the way out from the field while we were playing Quidditch. Did you at least see me destroy Harry and Fred?"

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. She never understood the fascination with Quidditch.

Ginny sat down on the bed Hermione slept in while staying at Grimmauld Place.

"Look Hermione, I see the way you look at him when you talk. And I totally get it," Ginny burst out, tactlessly. "He's on the same intellect level with you, unlike Harry and Ron, and you can actually have a mature, stimulating conversation with him, and he's just as serious as you about fighting in the Order, but Hermione-"

"He's old!" Hermione interrupted. She giggled unconvincingly, and very un-Hermione like. "I can't believe you think I have a -_crush_- on Lupin. I mean, he was my teacher!"

"I didn't even mention Lupin," Ginny said with a raised eyebrow.

She looked at Ginny incredulously. "I think the stress of your OWL examinations are making you see things, Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes, not seeing through Hermione's façade.

"You've always been a terrible liar. And besides, you know I don't care about school. I just want to learn to fight and play Quidditch!" she swept her red hair over her shoulder.

Hermione slammed her book shut, and glared up and Ginny, a crimson blush blossoming on her cheeks.

"Yes, and that's the difference between you and me. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to find somewhere to study without getting distracted by petty schoolgirl gossip." Hermione huffed as she stormed out of Ginny's room.

Ginny laid back on the mattress and smirked. Hermione definitely liked Remus Lupin.

**oOo**

Since her outburst with Ginny, Hermione had calmed herself down enough to eat dinner with the Order. Hermione had found solace in the drawing room, where Harry had once exiled himself.

Even the long dining table of Grimmauld Place was still crammed with the amount of members who had come to dinner.

Hermione was seated between Ron and Harry, and across from Ginny. Much to everyone's delight, Lavender had decided not to join them for the holidays.

No one except Hermione turned to look when Lupin walked in, dinner was in full swing by then; Harry sneaking looks at Ginny as she tried to joked around with Tonks, Ron piling his plate in more food than one plate could handle, among the chatter of the other Order members.

Hermione quickly looked back down at her plate as she saw Ginny follow Hermione's gaze to where Lupin had taken a seat next to Mr Weasley.

In the quick glance Hermione had stolen, she had noticed he looked more tired and worn out than usual. It must be getting close to the next full moon. She pursed her lips and made a mental note to talk to him afterwards.

'_Or Harry_' she said to herself as an afterthought. She didn't want to give Ginny any more reason to think she was into Lupin, her ex-Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Her only _good_ ex-Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Dinner passed quickly and eventfully; Tonks pulled herself out of her mood long enough to do an uncanny toad impression which looked disturbingly like Umbridge, and the twins let off one of their fireworks, causing Moody to jump so hard his eye popped out and into his soup.

Once she had finished helping Mrs Weasley clear the table, she made her way to the living room, where the remaining Order members were sitting around comfortably. Her eyes found Lupin, sitting in Harry's usual armchair, Firewhiskey in hand, flames casting shadows on his face.

Hermione started towards him, but felt a small, and surprisingly strong hand on her arm, dragging her back.

"I know what you're thinking," Ginny whispered. "But you can't. You can't go comfort him. You know why he's upset? It's because of-"

"Because he and Tonks are in love. Yes, I know. Harry told me her Patronus is something big and hairy and I noticed how your mum sat her next to Charlie, trying to distract her. I mean, look at her."

Hermione gestured discreetly over her shoulder to where Tonks was sitting on a stool next to where Mrs Weasley was cleaning dishes, mousy brown hair falling over her face.

"She's miserable. He's miserable. It's so obvious," Hermione muttered. "I guess she told you? You guys are pretty close."

"Yes, she did. Of all people I should have guessed that you would be the one to figure it out," Ginny replied. "Which is exactly why you can't even think about it, it's forbidden land. Tonks is very territorial when it comes to things like this."

"Ginny! The man is double my age! I care about him of course, but as a brother, or an uncle. I. Don't. Like. Him." Hermione hissed, fuming.

"What are you girls whispering about?" Tonks had popped her head between the two girls and they jumped, Ginny recovering first.

"We were just chatting about how Hermione fancies-"

"I do not -fancy- anyone," Hermione said through clenched teeth, glaring at Ginny.

Ginny sniggered and flipped her hair over her shoulder, prancing off towards her room, leaving Hermione standing awkwardly next to Tonks.

"Boy trouble?" Tonks asked, a smile on her lips that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"N-no, what about you? I saw you sitting next to Charlie at dinner," Hermione said, inwardly cringing at her attempt to initiate girl talk.

Tonks stared at Hermione, head cocked to one side before answering. "Molly's trying to set me up with him," she said flatly, clearly not intending to divulge any more on the topic. "Anyway, I was just on my way to talk to Remus, see you."

She left Hermione standing in the doorway of the kitchen and living room, thoughts reeling. She sighed and made her way to Ginny's room to do some studying.

**oOo**

Hermione rubbed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, not in her and Ginny's room as she intended, but back in the drawing room, away from everyone else. It was dark and dingy like the rest of the place, but it had a desk which was good enough for Hermione.

She rose from the chair and started down the stairs to get a glass of water to soothe her dry throat. Halfway down the stairs, Hermione heard voices. She frowned, wondering who it was. It was at least half past midnight; surely no one was up by now.

She began to make her way back upstairs, when she recognised the voices below.

"Remus, I don't care! Do you care that I'm a Metamorphmagus? Or that Hagrid is half-giant? Or that Charlie has that weird obsession with dragons?" Tonks pleaded, attempting to make a joke.

"Of course not, but none of those things could endanger your life. None of those things could have you ostracised from our society! None of those things could potentially make you a target," Lupin growled back, clearly trying to keep his temper under control.

Hermione could imagine him running his hand through his sandy hair the way he has done the few times Hermione has seen him agitated.

"You think that I don't know that?" said Tonks choking on her words. "You think that I don't already have a target on my back, being a blood traitor to one of the biggest families involved in the Dark Arts? I know Remus, I know!"

"I'm too old for you Dora. I'm too broken," Lupin replied, sounding defeated.

'_If he think he's too old for her, he will definitely think he's too old for me'_ Hermione thought, then froze that the thought had even crossed her mind. She shook her head violently as if to shake the idea out of her head.

"I should go," Tonks murmured, after several minutes of silence. "I shouldn't have come back."

"You should have, we needed to discuss this," Lupin replied.

"Discuss? You mean you tell me the same reasons for not being with me and not considering how I feel?" Tonks sounded on the verge of tears. Hermione had never heard her like this, she always seemed so strong.

"You think I don't know how you feel? I was there after the Ministry too, if you remember."

"Of course I remember!" she exclaimed, then quickly dropped her voice to a hush. "You made me feel strong again, like we were going to fight this together. It was the happiest I've been, and I know you felt it too. I bet you think about it all the time."

Tonks' voice dropped from desperate to a husky tone. Hermione froze again. She should not be hearing this, but she could not move.

"Nymphadora," Lupin said sternly, resulting in using her full name. "Now is not the time. This is serious."

"When is the time then Remus?" She had dropped the faux-sexy voice. "You know where to find me if you have time. Later, Remus."

A loud pop signified that she had disapparated. Hermione had not noticed how still she was until the pop jumped her out of position.

She heard Lupin sigh, and slump into one of the couches. It was now or never. Hermione inhaled, and tiptoed down the stairs.

She stood in the doorway, and watched him, eyes closed, Firewhiskey in one hand, a clump of his hair in the other, which was midway through running his hand through it. He looked older than he ever had.

"Uh, h-hi," Hermione squeaked. Lupin jumped to a start. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen, I was coming to get some water when I overheard…"

Hermione trailed off into nothing. They both knew what she had heard. Lupin squinted into the darkness where Hermione stood.

"Hermione?"

"Don't worry, I won't say anything, I'm just getting a drink and I'll be out of your hair." She rushed, racing to the kitchen, before he could say anything else.

She stood at the sink and sipped her water, when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Would you consider dating a werewolf, Hermione?" when Lupin's voice reached her ears, Hermione froze at the sink, dropping her glass into the sink, soapy water splashing up on her.

"Well ah, depends on the werewolf really," Hermione chuckled nervously, turning around as she wiped her hands on a nearby tea towel. "I mean, you wouldn't catch me with Greyback anytime soon."

Lupin stiffened. Cracking jokes was never Hermione's strong suit.

"Hermione," Lupin said wearily, pinching the top of his nose.

Hermione moved towards the closest chair to Remus, hesitating only slightly before taking a seat.

"Not dating someone because they're a werewolf is just as discriminating as not dating someone because they're Muggle-born," Hermione said softly, staring down at her intertwined fingers. "So no, it wouldn't bother me if the person I loved was a werewolf."

She looked up from her hands and into Lupin's face.

"Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age," He said, repeating his words from all those years ago, a slight smile playing on his lips. "You're lucky you don't have to deal with all this romance stuff yet."

Hermione felt her stomach sink. How old did he think she was? She was seventeen, for Merlin's sake, an adult!

"Believe me, putting up with Lavender and Ron's eternal snogging has put me off relationships for a long, long time," Hermione joked. It wasn't hard to feign disgust, being around Lavender and Ron during their make out sessions was unbearable.

Lupin laughed, his eyes lighting up at last. Hermione was pleased.

"Yes, Harry did tell me it was rather agonising to watch," Lupin chuckled, and then sighed.

After a few moments of quiet, Hermione broke the silence.

"I should probably get to bed. Are you staying here tonight?"

"Well, I've probably drunk too much to apparate properly," he said, lifting up the almost empty Firewhiskey bottle. "I'm just going to sleep on the couch."

"Don't be daft, stay in Sirius' old room," Hermione suggested. "I'll show you."

"I never did see Sirius' room here," Remus said, looking into the distance, in thought. "A half-breed wouldn't dare come to such a pure blood crazy house. Sirius didn't even want to be here."

Hermione lead Remus up to the top of the house, and gestured to the door with 'Sirius' on the nameplate.

Remus opened the door, and a roar of laughter escaped his mouth. Hermione peered in to see what had caused it. The red and gold almost blinded her in comparison to the rest of the dreary house. Even though it was faded with age, it was still much more intense than The House of Black. Unmoving photographs of motorbikes and bikini clad girls also covered the walls.

Hermione stifled a giggle, hand over her mouth.

Remus turned to look at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Hermione," he said, looking genuinely grateful. "I never believed in this sort of thing, but you have an old soul. Sometimes I can't believe you're only seventeen."

"Goodnight Remus," Hermione murmured, turning away before he could see the glow that must have been coming from her cheeks, they were that hot.

She quietly slipped down the stairs and into the bedroom where Ginny slept, soft snores coming from the nest of red hair.

Hermione got into bed, and ran her hands over her face and into her bushy hair.

'_This cannot be happening,'_ Hermione thought to herself. '_I need to focus, honestly, exams are coming up, get it together!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

Hermione was up long before anyone else, taking advantage of the quiet to catch up on the studying she had missed out on yesterday when Ginny had interrupted her. She tried to keep herself distracted by finishing the hideously long Potions essay due after the holidays, but her thoughts kept straying back to her conversation with Lupin last night.

'_What has gotten into me?'_ Hermione thought to herself, after reading the same sentence several times. '_I wasn't even like this with Viktor around.'_

She looked towards the ceiling. Somewhere above her, Lupin was probably sleeping peacefully, surrounded by Sirius' childhood belongings.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Mrs Weasley's voice rang throughout the house, magnified by magic.

"Breakfast!"

Ginny groaned and tossed a pillow at the door.

"You really aren't a morning person, are you?" asked Hermione idly as she got back to work on her essay. Ginny replied with a louder groan.

She dragged herself out of bed, and pulled on a sweater, her favourite Quidditch team emblazoned on the front.

"You coming down?" she asked Hermione, slightly muffled by the yawn she was trying to stifle.

"No, I've already eaten," Hermione replied. "Honestly, how can you still be tired? You went to bed before I did."

Hermione was met with nothing but the turned back of Ginny as she slouched out the room.

Half an hour passed before Ginny returned upstairs, looking much more awake than when she had left.

"Did you know Lupin stayed the night?" Ginny asked curiously, head cocked to one side.

Before Hermione could even open her mouth to reply, Ginny jumped in.

"I knew it! That's why you weren't down for breakfast!" Hermione scowled at her.

"If you had given me the chance to breathe Ginny, I would be able to tell you that yes, I knew he stayed but no, that isn't the reason I didn't come to breakfast," Hermione said, avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"Oh, what happened?" Ginny asked, suddenly interested.

"I'm afraid you're going to be thoroughly disappointed," said Hermione, turning to face Ginny. "I overheard him and Tonks having a row when I was getting a glass of water, and then we talked for a bit before we went to bed."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione, as she turned back to her work.

"Hermione, come on. You should have seen him at breakfast," Ginny saw Hermione freeze, her quill poised over the parchment. "He was much happier than last night if you ask me."

"What happened to leaving him alone and all that?"

"If you're making him happy and Tonks' isn't, then obviously you're better for him," Ginny shrugged.

"Ginny," Hermione began. "Nothing happened. And nothing will happen. I do not like him, and besides even if I did, he only sees me as a child."

Ginny noticed the bitterness in Hermione's voice.

"I mean, if he think Tonks is too young, how do you think he sees me?" By this time Hermione had stood up, wringing her hands.

"Just go for it," Ginny shrugged. "I've gone for guys older than me before."

"Not _this_ much older Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You remember that Herbology substitute?" Ginny winked. Hermione couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Wotcher Ginny, Hermione," came a voice from the hallway. Tonks leant against the door frame.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks.

"H-hey, Tonks!" A huge false smile was plastered on Hermione's face. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Only long enough to know that _someone_ has a crush on an older boy," Tonks winked. "Much older by the sounds of it…"

A nervous laugh escaped Hermione's mouth, eyes pleading with Ginny to save her.

"Don't even bother Tonks," Ginny said looking bored. "I've been trying to get it out of her for weeks. You know Hermione is never one to kiss and tell."

Hermione blanched at the thought of kissing Lupin.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that. I overheard Ron moaning to Charlie earlier about how Ginny told him you snogged Krum at the Yule Ball," Tonks smirked.

"That was two years ago," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Besides, why would he be moaning about it, he's got 'Lav-Lav' to keep him company."

Ginny mimed throwing up behind Hermione, and Tonks forced a half-hearted chuckle.

"Oh get off it Hermione, everyone knows he's in love with you," Ginny said, looking at Hermione sympathetically. Tonks nodded in agreement.

Hermione had never even thought of Ron like that. He was like a brother to her, not to mention the incessant eating, refusal to study and his endless complaints about, well, everything.

She sat there processing this for a while, until Tonks interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, and I did come up here to tell you that Harry and Ron want to talk with you, they haven't seen you all holidays," Tonks said, making her way towards the door. "They're down in the living room."

Tonks left the room without so much as a goodbye, and Hermione and Ginny let out a sigh.

"If she had arrived a couple seconds earlier, that could've gotten awkward," Ginny said, screwing up her face.

"Which is why," Hermione said following Tonks' footsteps towards the door. "I am going to see Harry and Ron, and we are never speaking of this again, you understand?"

**oOo**

Hermione made her way down the staircase, looking around, hoping not to bump into Lupin. However as soon as she turned the corner, she practically walked into him.

"Oof- sorry!" Hermione said as Lupin grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Hello, Hermione," he greeted her warmly. Ginny was right, he did look better than last night.

"Good morning," she muttered back, unsure why she was blushing so hard. "Sleep alright in Sirius' room?"

"Heh, yeah," he replied, a twinkle in his eye. "I had some company last night, thanks to him."

Hermione thought back to the faded posters of the bikini models in Sirius' bedroom.

"Oh," Hermione said. Her brain seemed to have stopped working, which was a first. "Lucky."

"Not quite my type," he joked. There was a pull in Hermione's stomach. "I'd forgotten how creepy Muggle pictures are – just eternally staring."

"Forgotten?"

"My mother was Muggle-born. She still read the Muggle papers and books when I was growing up," Hermione smiled, thinking of a young Lupin, not tainted by his lycanthropy curse.

"You're in a much better mood this morning," Hermione mentioned, leaning against the staircase railing.

"Quite," Lupin smiled.

"Well," Hermione interrupted the silence. "I've got to go meet Harry and Ron. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Oh," Hermione thought he almost looked disappointed. "Well, I'm thinking I'll stay here for a while, help out with the Order. Easier than apparating back and forth every night. So yes, absolutely. You will see me."

Hermione smiled a goodbye to Lupin, and as she turned away the smile grew until she was beaming. _Remus was going to be around all the time._

"What are you grinning like a lunatic for?" Ron asked as she entered the room.

"Good morning to you to, Ronald," Hermione sat beside Harry on the couch, mentally telling herself to tone down her glee.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, a much more welcoming greeting than Ron's.

"So, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I just thought we hadn't hung out, just the three of us since, well, you know," said Harry.

Harry and Hermione swapped knowing glances. The tips of Ron's ears had begun to turn beet red.

"I know, I promise it won't be like that after break," Ron grumbled. "I'll have a word with her."

"Good luck with that one, mate," Harry joked, resulting in a glare from an already embarrassed Ron.

"You're a jealous lot, aren't you?" Ron started, rather defensively.

"Quite the contrary," Hermione retorted, looking disinterested as she picked up a book that was left on the coffee table. Harry laughed in agreement.

"Oh really?" Ron replied, growing more irritated by the minute. "We all know you're married to your books, but until they create one that talks back, you're going to have to find yourself a boy one day."

"Believe me, if a book ever starts talking back to you, run. Run far away," Ginny had just entered the room, plopping herself on the couch next to Hermione. "Besides, Hermione doesn't need a boy. A man however..."

"I don't need a boy, much less a man, thank you very much," Hermione snapped.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks of shock. Hermione wasn't usually the one to talk to Ginny with such scorn, but Ginny didn't seem to mind. She just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What was that all about then?" Ron asked Hermione, interrupting the silence. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your sister just doesn't seem to know when to drop something," Hermione muttered. "Merlin knows where that came from."

"Come off it, Hermione," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "It's the holidays, have some fun."

Harry and Ron still looked questioningly at Ginny.

"Hermione has a crush," Ginny announced, as if she was exposing some juicy piece of gossip. Hermione slammed her book shut to give Ginny venomous look.

"You're not talking to Krum again, are you?" Ron asked in disgust.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I'm not." Hermione said, still glaring at Ginny.

"No, he's an _older_ man," Ginny revealed.

"Older than Krum?" Harry asked.

"Much older."

"Merlin, Hermione. You're not dating a teacher are you?" Hermione's eyes widened at Ron's question. "Just in time for out NEWT's eh?"

"Some of us actually study and don't have to result to cheating to pass," Hermione's words were like ice.

Ron and Harry looked at each other uncomfortably. Hermione dropped her book on the coffee table with a thump and marched out of the room, leaving the youngest Weasley's and Harry dazed by her defensiveness and sudden departure.

**oOo**

"Hey!" Hermione ignored the voice as she stormed up the stairs. "Hey, Hermione, wait!"

She felt a calloused hand close around her wrist. She stopped, knowing she wouldn't be strong enough to fight it off.

"What? Oh, Lupin. Sorry." she apologised when she realised who it was.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking seriously concerned. Hermione just shook her head, lost for words.

"I was just going down to make tea, I could bring you one as well if you like, and we can have a chat?" Hermione nodded, wordlessly accepting Lupin's offer.

"I'll be up in Sirius' room in a couple of minutes," Hermione nodded again, and Lupin released her wrist so she could go. Her wrist tingled from his firm hold on her.

Hermione made her way up to the bedroom she had left Lupin at the previous night, and sat perched on the edge of Sirius' bed, waiting for him to return. She looked around the room, taking in the belongings and decorations of the deceased Marauder.

A framed photograph of the four of them was sitting on the bedside table. Hermione picked it up, and watched the four young boys smiling, pushing and shoving each other playfully.

Lupin backed into the room, pushing the door open with his back; hands full with two mugs of tea.

Hermione jumped up to take one of the mugs out of his hands. She cupped her own around the mug, warmth spreading through her, relaxing her anger.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured, before taking a long sip of the tea.

"Everything was different then," Lupin stated, looking forlornly at the photograph Hermione had thrown down on the bed in effort to release Lupin's full hands.

Hermione picked up the frame again, smiling. She sat back down on the bed.

"You were all so young," Hermione said quietly, moving a hand across the photo. Across her best friend's father. Her best friends step dad. Her ex teacher. And a traitor.

"We're as old as you are, in this picture," Hermione noticed his choice of words. He could have said as young as. He sat down next to her on Sirius' bed.

They sat in silence, looking at the picture. Hermione's hand had laid to rest over Peter Pettigrew, excluding him from the group.

"Everything could have been so different," Hermione said, thinking of Harry. "At least Harry has you."

"I fear that I'm not the best figure in Harry's life," Lupin said, with heavy heart.

"Of course you are!" Hermione replied, aghast that he thought of himself like that. "You are to all of us, Lupin."

She put a comforting hand on his. Lupin looked down at it.

"I think it's been long enough that you can call me Remus," he smiled, looking up from her small hand resting on his large scarred one.

"Remus," she said shyly.

Lupin looked conflicted.

"So," he began, shaking off his confused expression. "What happened earlier? You seemed really upset."

"Oh," Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Really."

"Of course it does, anything that's making you upset matters," he looked at her with concern. He still hadn't moved his hand from beneath hers.

"They're just teasing me about some boy they think I like. Which I don't," Hermione said quickly. "Ginny just won't drop it."

"Oh, young love," Lupin said light-heartedly.

"Ugh," Hermione said, drawing her hand back to meet her, crossing over her chest.

"Hey, come on, I was kidding,"

"Maybe you aren't the best figure for the boys," Hermione mocked.

"They're not quite boys anymore, are they?" he said wistfully, looking back at the photograph.

"Well, we've all had to face a lot," Hermione remarked.

"Yes," Lupin agreed. "More than your average witch or wizard. Wise beyond your years."

Hermione looked up to see Lupin gazing at her. She gave him a small smile.

"Well," Hermione started, nervously. "We have had some pretty incredible figures to mould us into such."

Hermione held her breath, hoping she hadn't pushed the limit.

Lupin reached up and tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear, hand lingering at the side of her face. Evidently, she hadn't.

Hermione took in a quivering breath.

Lupin leaned in slowly, giving Hermione enough time to pull away if she wanted to, and grazed her lips with his.

Hermione stood up abruptly.

"I should go," and hurried out of the room so quickly she didn't see Tonk's who had flatten herself against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Hermione padded down the stairs barefoot, she hadn't bothered to put shoes on to fetch the book she had left in the living room earlier that morning.

After the events of this morning with Lupin, she had locked herself away in her bedroom, using the time to study. It was the only thing to take her mind off of what had happened in Sirius' room.

However she remembered the book she desperately needed for an assignment, and made her way down to the living room.

She let out an involuntary squeak when she turned the corner to see Lupin and Tonks in a passionate embrace. Hermione went to back out of the room, but she had already been spotted.

"Hey, Hermione," grinned Tonks sheepishly. Lupin didn't meet her eyes.

"I was just uh- I left my book down here," Hermione quickly snatched up the book on the coffee table. "Okay, I'll just, um, leave you guys to it."

'Hermione its fine!" Tonks was in a much better mood tonight; her hair was back to her bubble gum pink. Hermione felt as though hers would be a storm cloud grey.

"So, are you guys together now?" Hermione dared to ask. _Had I imagined him kissing me yesterday?_ She thought to herself.

"Well you know, it's always the same. '_I'm too old for you, I'm too dangerous,'" _Tonks mocked, fluttering her eyelashes uncharacteristically, and hanging off of Lupin. Hermione regarded this suspiciously.

"Nymphadora," Lupin murmured warningly, stepping out of her grip.

"From what I've heard, Hermione's interested in an older man too," Tonks said smirking, the smile not quite reaching the ice cold look in her eyes. Hermione froze. Lupin looked up and met Hermione's eyes.

"I am not," she defended.

"That's not what is sounded like you and Ginny were talking about the other day," Tonks said with a steely edge.

"And if you were listening at all, you would've heard that I was telling her I didn't fancy an older man," Hermione shot back, her face glaringly red.

She thought she saw Lupin's mouth hanging open in a state of shock, but she didn't stick around to see.

"Sounds like she does to me," Hermione's rage fumed inside of her as she heard Tonks' voice from the hallway.

Hermione stalked off into her bedroom, ignoring Ginny and hopped straight into bed, not bothering to disrobe. She pulled the blankets tighter around herself, as she thought herself into a rage.

When she heard Sirius' bedroom door slam, she got up, and went after Lupin, readying herself to interrogate him about what she had seen between him and Tonks.

"Hermione?" Ginny's tired voice mumbled from underneath the mound of blankets. "Whereyougoin?"

Hermione ignored her.

**oOo**

"So it seems you're having some love trouble too?" Hermione announced her appearance in the doorway of Sirius' bedroom.

Remus was laying on his bed, pinching the top of his nose. He looked over at Hermione, and back up to the ceiling.

"Yeah, trouble in paradise," he said flatly. Hermione walked into the room, and sat herself down on a plush footstool, and placed her head in her hands and her elbow on her knees.

"For someone who's so _old_ and _broken_, you've got a lot of admirers," Hermione said haughtily.

"I told her it's over. I can't play around anymore," he said. "But she still thinks that it's okay to kiss me whenever she likes."

"You didn't seem to be protesting," Hermione said loftily. Lupin looked over at her remorsefully.

"She caught me by surprise Hermione. And she knows how susceptible I am near the full moon. I can hardly handle myself when it comes to strong emotions." He spilled out.

"So is that what it was this morning? When you, when you kissed me?" Hermione tripped over her words. "You just couldn't handle yourself around another female?"

Hermione scoffed.

"Hermione," Lupin said quietly, sitting up. He swung his legs off the side of the bed. "It increases and heightens my emotions too. I'd never been in that close proximity with you around the full moon. It wasn't right, I'm sorry."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"The others would hate me so much if they found out," he continued, running a hand through his sandy hair, streaked with more grey than usual. "Hell, Molly would kick me out before you could say Quidditch."

"Remus," Hermione began softly, rising from her sitting spot and kneeling in front of Lupin so she was face to face with him. "You care too much what other people think."

"With good reason!" he exclaimed. "I kissed a student!"

"An _ex _student," she muttered back, somewhat sulkily. "Besides, I'm seventeen."

"In another time," he sighed, casting a gaze at his seventeen year old self with his friends.

"There's a war going on," Hermione said. "The only time is now, how do we know how much we have left?"

"Plenty. Because Harry has you," Lupin replied, sitting up once more, looking deep into her hazelnut eyes. Hermione couldn't resist. For the second time, she and Lupin kissed.

Lupin was still, stunned at the sudden embrace, but began to trace down her back and over her hips as though her body was second nature to him. He reached her thighs, and managed to pull her on top of him in a sitting position.

Hermione panted into Lupin's open mouth. She hadn't felt anything like this before, not with Viktor, Cormac, and definitely not with Ron.

Lupin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, closer than she'd been to another human being. She could feel every part of his body pushing against hers.

Lupin deepen the kiss, passionately caressing her mouth with his. He nudged his tongue into Hermione's warm, wet mouth and simultaneously moved his hands up her back, under her shirt.

Hermione pulled back, breathless.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Lupin placed both of his hands on the side of her face, and kissed her softly once on the lips, and then on the forehead.

"No, I'm sorry," Lupin said. He sounded much more relaxed, stress free. "I went too far. It won't happen again, I'm sorry."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"No, no. It's not that!" Lupin looked at her doubtfully. "Remus, you're wonderful. I'm just not, not r-ready."

Lupin sighed with relief, and laid down on the bed, and Hermione laid next to him. He put one arm around her, the other played her bushy hair.

"How is it, that you're younger than Tonks but so much more mature?" Lupin groaned, looking at her longingly.

Hermione was silent. It wasn't her place to comment on his and Tonks' relationship. Or ex-relationship?

"Age has little to do with maturity Remus, you should know that," Lupin shook his head. "I always thought you were the most mature one out of the Marauders."

"Well, someone had to be," he replied, chuckling.

**oOo**

Hermione closed the door shut quietly, and leaned her back against it, a shuddering sigh escaping her mouth. The two had laid together, until Lupin had fallen asleep. Hermione untangled herself from Lupin's arms, and quietly left the room.

"_Muffliato," _a whisper came from the shadows.

"Who's there?" No one answered. "Homenum Revelio"

A yellow glow formed around a short, female figure, and then faded.

"I know what you're doing," a voice came from the figure, and stepped into the light revealing herself.

"Uh, hello Tonks," Hermione said nervously.

"Don't 'oh hello' me," Tonks snarled. Her hair was short, red and spikey, looking like flames in the dim light. "Stay away from Remus."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione tried to push past her, but Tonks stepped in front of her.

"Don't play dumb, Hermione. It doesn't suit you," she replied. "You're a child, that man could be your father!"

"You're not that much older than me, Tonks," Hermione said calmly.

"At least he wasn't my teacher," Tonks sounded disgusted. "Just stay away from him. Otherwise, I'll tell Molly."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the witch before her. She knew Mrs Weasley wouldn't allow such behaviour between someone she saw as a child and an older man.

Tonks pointed her wand at Sirius' door to release the Silencing Charm she had placed on it, and stalked off into the dark.

Hermione waited until she was sure she was gone, and headed back to her room. Ginny was going to love this. …


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed my story! I didn't even think I'd get anything, love you all!**

**As always, everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling **

**P.S. I use Microsoft Word to write my stories, and I put in little ~~~ to show breaks between sections, but they don't show up on the website, how do I make it so they do? :( TIA**

Hermione overlooked Lupin the next morning at breakfast. She avoided his warm, welcoming smiles, which led to his confused, questionable looks, much to Ginny's dismay.

'_Walk right up to him, and snog the life out of him,'_ Ginny had said to Hermione last night after she had relayed her story. '_That's what I would do.'_

Hermione shook her head to herself thinking of how Ginny had reacted to her relations with Lupin. Hermione had to beg her not to confront Tonks.

"_You did it, didn't you?" Ginny asked when Hermione came back into the room, late last night._

"_Did what?" Hermione blushed._

"_You kissed him," Ginny said deviously. "Spill."_

"_It doesn't matter what happened, because Tonks found out."_

"_And?"_

"_She threatened to tell your mother,"_

"_Oh, Merlin. She won't have a bar of that,"_

"_Exactly." Hermione groaned, falling back onto her bed. _

Tonks had joined them early that morning for breakfast; there was an important Order meeting scheduled with compulsory attendance.

"Hermione," Lupin said quietly, coming up behind her while she was helping with the dishes. She ignored him.

"I understand if I freaked you out last night, or if you changed your mind, but please, can you at least look at me?" Lupin placed a hand on the small of her back, and she stepped out of it, much like Lupin had done to Tonks yesterday.

Hermione shot a nervous glance at Tonks, then shook her head at Lupin, before walking back to the table to gather more dishes. She left him looking bewildered and hurt.

"Remus?" Tonks' voice came from the table. Lupin looked up wearily. "Come sit."

Lupin looked over at the chair she was patting beside her, before shaking his head and walking out of the room.

Hermione darted a warning look at Ginny, who was looking angrily at Tonks', mouth open ready to give her a lashing.

Ginny slumped back in her chair, bottom lip pouting, looking much like a child.

**oOo**

"Professor," Hermione welcomed. Mrs Weasley had asked her to fetch whoever was calling at the door and bring them to the dining room where the meeting was to be held.

"I wasn't aware we were allowing incompetent witches and wizards into the Order," a sneering voice came from the doorstep. She could hardly hear him over the wailing of Mrs Black, who Harry was desperately trying to cover up with the moth eaten curtain.

"Then why are you here, then?" Harry muttered.

"Pardon, Potter?" Professor Snape asked dangerously.

"Nothing," Harry said, finally managing to quieten down Mrs Black.

Professor Snape stalked past Hermione and Harry without so much as a thank you. Hermione and Harry simultaneously rolled their eyes and walked after him.

"You three, out," Mrs Weasley ordered as Hermione and Harry joined Ron at the end of the table.

"You're joking?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I most certainly am not," Mrs Weasley replied. "Only witches and wizards of age. That have graduated."

Mrs Weasley had added in, as Hermione had opened her mouth to say that she was, in fact, of age.

"Come on, guys," Ron grumbled, turning away from the room. Harry gave a tight-lipped smile and followed, and Hermione trailed afterwards. They made their way to the living room, where Ginny was already resting, playing with Pigwidgeon. The boys slumped into the armchairs, and Hermione, more gracefully, sat on one of the couches. Harry pulled out the tatty school book he had been carrying around for weeks.

"They let us in last year," Ron sulked. "What could they be talking about that we can't hear?"

"Me, no doubt," Harry replied, dully.

"Don't get too cocky, Harry," Ginny joked. Harry gave her a small smile.

After multiple games of Exploding Snap and Quidditch maneuver discussions, the boys quietened down and surprising Hermione, began on their holiday homework. Ginny was fast asleep, curled up on the couch, Pigwidgeon tucked under her arm. She and Hermione were up late discussing Lupin.

Hermione stood up from the spot on the couch stretching her limbs. They were stiff from sitting in the same spot for such a long time.

She went to make herself a mug of hot chocolate, passing the dining room on the way to find that Professor Snape still hadn't left.

"What are you staring at, Granger?" Professor Snape snarled.

"The meeting's over, Professor. Unless you're staying for dinner?" Hermione replied, derisively. She had let her mood get the better of her today.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm waiting for Lupin," Professor Snape snapped. "I have his the last of his Wolfsbane Potion."

"He hasn't left Sirius' room all day," she said, trying to sound absentminded. "I can give it to him, if you don't want to deliver it to him yourself."

"Here," he said, thrusting a vial of brown, unappealing liquid into her hand. Hermione smirked. When she looked back up, she just saw the black tip of his cloak before he disappeared around the corner.

She considered just writing a note and leaving the potion at Sirius' door where Lupin would find it, but decided she would give it to him in person. Besides, she was just giving him a potion, not seducing him.

She began to walk up the stairs towards the landing on which Sirius' room resided, when a voice stopped Hermione in her tracks.

"What are you doing with Wolfsbane?" Hermione winced before plastering a smile on her mouth to face Tonks, who was standing there with her arms across her chest.

"Oh, I was just looking for you," Hermione feigned surprise when he saw Tonks behind her. "Snape gave me this to give to Lupin, but I thought it'd be best if you gave it to him."

"Of course," she held out her hand for the vial. "That's why you were heading up to Sirius' room."

Hermione placed the vial in her hand and walked off without another word.

**oOo**

A howl awoke Hermione from her restless sleep. An eerily familiar howl. A loud crash followed it. She sat bolt upright in bed, ears straining to hear what she thought she heard again.

Another crash made Hermione hurriedly get dressed. Ginny stirred under the covers.

"Hermione?" her voice was thick with sleep.

"Get your dad, tell him Lupin needs help," Hermione ordered before she ran up to Sirius' room.

When she made it to the door, it was disconcertingly quiet, and then a whimper interrupted the silence.

"Remus?" Hermione said tentatively towards the door. A loud crash against the door made Hermione jump. The door strained against its hinges. "Remus, it's me. Can you hear me?"

More crashing. More howling.

A pounding of steps got closer as Mr Weasley arrived.

"Hermione, go," he instructed her. Hermione simply stood there, torn. "You need to leave before you get hurt."

With tears in her eyes, Hermione dashed down the stairs, but not all the way. She peeked her head around the staircase, hoping Mr Weasley was too distracted to notice her.

Mr Weasley opened the door and immediately cast several stunning charms at the werewolf, eventually knocking him out.

Once the werewolf was unconsciously, Mr Weasley conjured ropes that he tied around its limbs and to the bed.

Hermione crept off to bed, knowing, hoping, that Lupin would be okay in the hands of Mr Weasley.

**oOo**

"Tell us honestly Snape, did you tamper with Remus' potion?" growled Mad-Eye Moody.

Everyone had gathered in the dining room the next day, even Kreacher had joined them. He wiped a grimy rag over even dirtier furniture, unfulfilling his duty as a house elf.

Because if you have, and knowingly put a houseful of people, much less children, in danger, I assure you-" Mrs Weasley snarled uncharacteristically at Snape, before he interrupted.

"I did nothing of the sort," Snape replied calmly, if not bored. "I handed the potion over to Ms Granger, who promised to deliver it to Mr Lupin."

Everyone turned to look at Hermione, who flushed at the sudden attention.

"And I gave it to Tonks to give to him!" she defended.

"She did not," Tonks looked affronted. Hermione looked at her disbelievingly.

"Why would I lie?"

"She doesn't lie," a voice came from down below. Kreacher. "Kreacher saw the Mudblood give Ms Tonks the potion last night."

The group exclaimed at Kreacher's foul language towards Hermione, but she felt a rush of gratitude towards the elf that she hadn't felt before.

"And what were you doing lurking around in the dark, exactly?" Harry asked. "Apologise to Hermione, right now."

"Kreacher gives his apologies to Mr Granger," he said resentfully, bowing at Hermione's feet.

"It's fine, Kreacher," said Hermione kindly.

"Like hell it is," Ron growled.

"Watch your mouth, Ronald," Mrs Weasley scolded her youngest son.

"Yeah, Ronald," the twins mimicked in unison. Ron scowled at them.

"Alright, you lot. Get out of here. I need to talk to Tonks alone," Moody ordered the group out of the room. As they walked out, Ginny opened her hand discreetly, so only Hermione could see the Extendable Ear. Ginny winked.

The girls trailed behind everyone slowly, waiting for them to disperse among the house, before creeping back to the door of the dining room, and slid the fleshy string underneath the door.

"Nymphadora, you put everyone in danger last night," Moody lectured. "What compelled you to do such a thing?"

"I-I forgot?" Tonks squeaked, clearly uncomfortable.

"That isn't good enough for an Auror," Moody replied, shaking his head. "Not only did you put everyone's lives as risk, Lupin is upstairs recovering from the pain of last night, not to mention the guilt he probably feels, knowing he could have hurt someone."

There was a silence from both Order members. She imagined Tonks looking guilty, but Hermione didn't feel sorry for her. She knew Tonks planned for Hermione to be the blame for this.

"Tonks, you can't let your personal problems get in the way of more important things," Moody said kindly, but firmly. "Sure, nobody got hurt this time, but I don't need to be worrying about what could happen next time.

"I think it would be best if you take a temporary leave of absence. Go home, relax, and look after yourself."

"Home is where the Order is," Tonks choked.

"And we'll be here when you're feeling better." Nothing more was said, but a few moments later there was a discernible _pop_ indicating Tonks had disapparated.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks, before ravelling the Extendable ear back up, and rushing away so Moody didn't find them eavesdropping.

Hermione stopped outside their bedroom door.

"I think, I might go see Remus," she told Ginny quietly. Ginny smiled softly in return.

**oOo**

"Remus?" Hermione knocked softly on the door before pushing it open. He lay asleep on the bed, looking as pale as ever. He was surrounded by the aftermath of the previous night.

Furniture was strewn everywhere, claw marks in the wallpaper, and broken glass littered the floor.

Hermione backed away, and began to close the door behind her, when a hoarse voice called her name.

She poked her head back into the room. His eyes were half open, looking in her direction.

"Hermione," he said again. She walked towards him and sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione took his hand.

"I've definitely been better," he mumbled. "I apologise for last night."

"Remus, you have nothing to apologise for. It wasn't your fault," Hermione said soothingly, but Lupin just shook his head. She stroked his hand with her thumb. After a few moments of silence, Lupin broke the silence.

"Why were you ignoring me, yesterday?" he asked carefully. Hermione bit her lip.

"Tonks was outside your door the other night. The night we kissed," Lupin's eyebrows shot up. "And she threaten to expose us to Mrs Weasley if I did not stay away from you."

"I imagine Molly wouldn't be too impressed with me if she found out," Lupin muttered. "I'm sorry she did that to you."

"Stop apologising for what isn't your fault!" Hermione exclaimed. Lupins smiled at her.

"Sorry," he chuckled. Hermione shot him a look. "Well, Tonks is gone now."

"So you heard?" Hermione asked. She had only just found out herself.

"Moody visited me this morning, told me what he was going to do," he replied. "Now you don't need to worry about her. We can be together."

There was a silence.

"Unless you don't want to, of course," Lupin added in quickly, crestfallen. Hermione was silent still.

"It's not that I don't want you Remus, I do. I just don't know if this is the best idea," Hermione looked conflicted. "I just need time to think."

There was a pause.

"How about if you have the day to think, and tonight, say eight o'clock, I'll visit your room. If the door is locked, I'll know you have changed your mind. If it's unlocked, well, we'll see what happens." Lupin proposed.

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Okay, deal." She leaned over and kissed Lupin's cheek, and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, mulling over the events of the day. She pulled her nightgown tighter around her skin, warm and damp from her bath. The fire she conjured flickered, the only source of light in the room.

She glanced at the clock. Seven fifty-eight. She turned to the door, where the latch was fastened shut. Ginny had accommodatingly left the room to herself that evening; she had decided to sleep in the living room by the fire.

Seven fifty-nine. She heard steps coming down the stairs, and then a pause. Lupin would be able to see the shadow of the lock through the space between the door and the frame.

She quickly got up, unlocked it loudly so that he would hear it, and hurried back to her spot on the bed, hands twisting nervously in her lap.

The doorhandle turned, and when she saw Lupin's face glance in and she knew she had made the right decision.

"Hermione," Lupin announced. Sometimes it was hard for Hermione to not hear the teacher in him when he said her name.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes. The look of awe he gave her rolled over her body like a wave, covering her with his admiration.

Remus didn't break eye contact with Hermione as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

The fire accentuated his soft, forest green eyes; they seemed to melt when Hermione ventured to let a smile play on her lips.

She stood up and walked over to him. Looking up into his face, she realised she was still a foot shorter than him, despite her recent growth spurt. The fire caused the silvery scars on his face to stand out. She couldn't wait to memorise every single one.

Hermione tilted her head back and slightly puckered her lips. She couldn't reach his mouth, so she waited for him to meet hers. Hermione closed her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Lupin's breath was warm against her face and she shivered.

Hermione nodded, swallowing deeply. She could feel the bristles of his face tickle hers.

Lupin cupped her face with both hands, and brushed his mouth against her soft lips. Hermione felt it deeper this time. Deeper than ever before.

"Yes," she breathed when he pulled away. "Yes, Remus. I trust you."

With that, Remus whirled Hermione around so her back was pressed against the door.

He kissed her passionately, hands running through her unruly hair. Hermione stood with her arms by her side, unsure of what to do with them.

Slowly, she placed her hands on his hips, underneath his shirt and began to run them up his torso, feeling the scars that resided there. She wanted to kiss them all.

She felt something warm growing against her stomach, and she gasped, realising what is was.

She dipped her head, abashed at how unexperienced she was, but Lupin hadn't seemed to notice.

"Hermione," Lupin said, breathing heavily. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," she whispered back, lifting his shirt over Lupin's head, with some help, he was so tall. And handsome. And sexy.

Hermione blushed, she couldn't believe she was thinking this was about a professor. _Ex_ professor.

She grinned up at him, and a wild look appeared in his eyes. He pushed her back against the door, hoisting her leg up around his body, hand sliding slowly up her thigh.

She lolled her head back as he kissed, licked, and nibbled her neck. It set her skin on fire.

Remus picked up her other leg and wrapped her around his waist, and took her to the bed, laying her down softly.

He stood above her, no shirt; his professor demeanour was gone. He unbuckled his belt and let his slacks and underwear fall down his legs to a pile at the ground. He stepped out of them, kicking them aside, and crawled onto the bed where Hermione lay awaiting.

He kissed her left ankle, and trailed his fingertips up the other one, making his way up, up her legs, kissing and wandering over her hips and torso, effortlessly sliding off the nightgown. Hermione lay before him with just a modest lacy white bra and underwear, making her all the more appealing to Lupin.

A low growl formed in his throat, and Hermione noted the hunger in his eyes as almost animal. Which, she supposed, it was.

To fulfil his yearning, she reached around, and unclipped her bra, and dropped it onto the floor beside the bed.

Finally something had drawn Lupin's eyes away from Hermione's eyes, and his eyes fed appreciatively at the sight of her bare breasts. He placed his large hands on them, squeezing, massaging and Hermione could feel her arousal soaring at his touch.

His eyes found hers again, and without breaking eye contact, he kissed down her chest and between her breasts. He continued down her body until he reached the waistband of her underwear. He hooked his thumbs underneath the waistband, and slid them off, crumpling them into a ball in one of his large, warm hands.

Lupin looked at her questioningly, lustfully.

"Let's," she breathed in response to his silent inquiry.

He positioned himself over her, and began to ease himself into Hermione, shaking hard to restrain himself. He didn't want the wolf in him to take over and hurt her.

Hermione tilted her head back, moaning as she bit her lip. He couldn't help it. He thrusted into her, hard. He knew it must have hurt from the sound she made; pleasure mixed with pain, but he couldn't stop. And she didn't want him to.

The sounds she mad were so sensually stimulating, it made Lupin quicken his pace. Hermione making sounds that Remus didn't think were possible to able come from her. He was glad he had silently performed the _Muffliato _charm when he entered the room.

Hermione wound her fingers into his hair, pulling his face to hers.

He thrusted into her over and over, and Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around him, unable to let go as her orgasm overtook her ability to move. Her ability to think.

Remus rolled his hips into her once, twice, and thrice more, and with a drawn out growl he collapsed beside Hermione, drawing her in close towards his body.

His body heat kept her naked body warm, and she snuggled up closer.

"Was that okay?" Lupin asked quietly, still breathing heavily.

Hermione looked up from where her head was nestled into his chest, and nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. "It was wonderful, Remus."

Lupin's body relaxed, and pressed his mouth to Hermione's forehead.

Four years ago, she never would have imagined that she would be laying naked in bed with Remus Lupin.

"It's funny how things turn out, isn't it?" Lupin murmured, as if reading her mind. His fingertips trailed up and down her side, leaving her skin tingly.

"Funny," she spoke softly. She moved her hand to his chest. He was lean, and his skin was taut.

"Please, don't," Lupin said.

"Remus, scars are nothing to be ashamed of. It's a part of who we are, what we've gone through," Hermione's fingers traced over the silverly scars that blemished his skin

She felt Lupin tense beneath her touch. Noticing this, she reluctantly withdrew her hand and tucked it back between her body and his.

The two lay in the silence, enjoying the physical closeness that they both craved so much over the years for one another.

"Where's Ginny?" Lupin asked, eyes snapped open at the thought of Hermione's missing roommate.

"Relax, relax," Hermione said, propping herself up on one elbow. "She generously volunteered to sleep in the living room tonight."

"She knows?" Lupin asked.

"She knew before I knew," Hermione giggle, rolling her eyes. Lupin looked confused. "She knew I liked you before I could even admit it to myself."

"Liking a werewolf is that bad, huh?" he teased. She playfully shoved him.

"You know I don't care, none of us do," Hermione said seriously. Lupin smiled. A smile that melted her back into his arms.

Lupin drifted into a slumber first, still exhausted from the previous nights' transformation. Hermione watched his chest rise and fall. Listened to his light snore. Felt his leg twitch in his sleep.

And when she felt positive he was fast asleep, she planted soft kisses on the scars she could reach without waking the man up.


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been a loooong time since I've updated this story. I have an ending set out and even started writing it but I can't figure out the middle, oh, the struggle! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favourites, I appreciate it so much! Almost 3000 views, feeling so loved! I've also been working on some other stories (Remus/Sirius, Draco/Ginny) so keep an eye out!**

**As always, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

Hermione stretched out, basking in the aftermath of a night well spent, before she froze and her eyes snapped open, noticing a naked Remus Lupin lying beside her.

She admired his lean body for a moment or two; he slept on his stomach, her blanket covering his lower half.

She needed to get him out of her bed and room before the rest of the house woke up. Hermione prodded his shoulder tentatively.

Hermione could see the silhouette of Lupin's sleeping body in the early morning sunrise, fast asleep, unmoved by her nudging.

She looked around nervously, unsure of what to do. Everyone would be awake soon, and she had an unconscious man twice her age laying unclothed in her bed.

"Remus," she hissed. "Remus!"

Lupin's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Hermione's urgent voice. His mouth curled into a smile, seeing Hermione, hair wild and clutching the sheet to her chest.

"You can't be in here!" Hermione whispered. The sound of approaching footsteps kicked Lupin into action.

He jumped out of bed and quickly began to put his clothes back on.

"There's no time, just-" Lupin disapparated from the room before Hermione could get the word out of her mouth. And right before the door swung open to reveal a smirking Ginny.

"You can wipe that look off your face," Hermione said, trying to contain her own grin.

"As long as you can wipe the memory of Professor Lupin standing in his underwear out of my mind," Ginny wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh, don't call him professor," Hermione cringed. "It sounds so wrong."

"Does that mean you didn't do the whole teacher and naughty school girl thing?" Ginny asked, barely able to contain her laughter.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, aghast at her crudeness.

Ginny just laughed.

"Keep that up and you won't get to hear anything about last night," Hermione said loftily, as she looked for clothes, her bedsheet still wrapped around her body. "Now can you turn around so I can get dressed?"

Dutifully, Ginny turned her back to Hermione.

"So?" Ginny drawled.

"So what?" Hermione said to the back of Ginny's head. She looked over her shoulder to give Hermione a look.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, clutching a shirt to her chest.

"Okay, okay," Ginny said turning back around, holding her hands up defensively.

"Well, Remus and I spent the night together," Hermione said, delicately choosing her words.

"Yes, I figured that," Hermione could almost hear Ginny rolling her eyes.

"No, we _spent the night together,_" Hermione emphasised her words, pulling a sweater over her head.

Ginny whirled around, a wicked smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm dressed, you can turn around now," Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You _slept_ with him?" Ginny exclaimed. "How did it happen? How was it? Was it good?"

Hermione groaned, rushing out of the room to elude Ginny's drilling.

**oOo**

Hermione caught Lupin's eye as she walked into the dining room for breakfast. He unsuccessfully hid a grin.

"What was all that noise this morning?" Mrs Weasley was saying, bustling around the kitchen, making breakfast. Hermione and Lupin both froze.

"Probably that damn house elf," muttered Ron into his coffee. "Running off to the Death Eaters about something."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He'll be doing nothing of the sort," Lupin interjected. "He's Harry's now."

Harry recoiled at Lupin's words.

"He could be put to good use, you know," Ron said.

"Or," Hermione interrupted. "You could set him free."

"So he can run off and tell Cissy and Bella about the Order?" Ron mimicked Kreacher's voice.

Hermione didn't have anything to say in response, however Lupin gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Good morning everyone," Ginny flounced into the room. "How did everyone sleep? I for one, slept fantastically. How about you, Hermione?"

"I slept fine, thanks Ginny," said Hermione, gritting her teeth at her roommate. She could see Lupin out of the corner of her eye biting his lip to stop from laughing.

"Are you feeling better this morning, Remus?" Mrs Weasley asked as she served up bacon and eggs to him.

"Much better, Molly, thanks," Lupin replied, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, I bet," Ginny muttered under her breath. Hermione considered casting a Silencing Charm on her.

"Morning," a gruff voice made the occupants of the table jump, and turn to look to where the voice had come from. There stood Mad-Eye and Tonks.

Everyone was silent. Ginny shot a look at Hermione, who glanced and Lupin, who stared, stunned, at an ashamed looking Tonks.

"Nymphadora would like to have a word with you two," grunted Mad-Eye, nudging Tonks forward. She didn't even have the nerve to tell him off for using her first name.

"Perhaps we should take breakfast into the living room today," said Mrs Weasley lightly, shooting looks at Ron and Ginny.

Mad-Eye followed after the red haired clan, leaving Tonks, Lupin and Hermione alone in the kitchen.

"Um," she started, nervously. "I just came back to apologise. I really am sorry."

She quickly shot a glance at Hermione, but she knew it was more meant for Lupin.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Honestly, Remus, I don't know what came over me," Tonks pleaded, eyes filled with sorrow. "I just…"

Tonks trailed off as she watched Hermione take a seat next to Lupin.

"Are, are you guys together now?" Tonks sked, faltering. No one spoke.

"Not officially," Lupin said thoughtfully, breaking the silence. "Things have been … difficult."

The last word hung in the air. Difficult. Everything about this was difficult. Hermione wondered if it was all worth it. If he was worth it.

"I never meant to put anyone in danger," Tonks interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She looked up to see Tonks and Lupin looking fiercely at each other. Passionately. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Remus."

Hermione felt like an outsider, a child, eavesdropping on her parents fighting.

"It's okay, Tonks," Lupin said softly, almost inaudible.

_No, it's not!_ Hermione wanted to scream. But she didn't. She bit her tongue. She couldn't take it any longer. The scraping of her chair against the floor made Tonks and Lupin start. Without another word, Hermione walked out of the room.


End file.
